A king only bows to his queen
by timberwolf18
Summary: Primarily a LucyXLeo fanfic, though I intend to keep themes of friendship and daily life throughout the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

''That's enough, Taurus! Good work!'' Lucy called to her axe-wielding bull spirit. His hulking, black and white form began to dissipate as she closed his gate, his reply of, ''Happy to be of help, miss Luuucy!'' echoing out across the hilltop on which their battle was taking place. Their enemy, a large bandit group that had caused a bit too much havoc as of late, had, for the most part, been dispatched swiftly, their unconscious forms now embellishing the ground at regular intervals. After Natsu had decided Lucy could handle the rest of the lackeys, he and Happy ran off in pursuit of the leader whom had managed to escape, leaving her with the fifteen or so remaining bandits who were now slowly advancing on her, sharp and deadly looking swords in the hands of each one. The fiery blonde wore a confident smirk as she held up a different key, its golden surface a brilliant flame in the light of the dying sun. The outlaws hurried towards her with a collected outcry of rage as she summoned her most powerful spirit.  
''Open, Gate of the Lion!' A new form appeared, immediately tearing into the enemy in a flash of black and gold, earning various cries of pain and defeat within a matter of seconds until at last, he came to a halt. The spirit stood among the limp figures of the bandits, his pristine designer suit somehow still in perfect condition after the brawl. He looked at Lucy with a self-assured grin on his handsome face as he pushed his shades back into position.  
''Oh come on, Lucy,'' Leo started teasingly. ''I'm sure you needn't have summoned _me_ to deal with such trivial opponents. Or did you just want to see me?'' He winked at her when she scowled and blushed, but before she could open her mouth to deny it and call him every synonym of the term 'arrogant bastard' under the sun, Natsu reappeared, dragging the inanimate body of the gang leader behind him with Happy flying above.  
''You ready to go, Lucy? Next month's rent is waiting for us back in Magnolia!'' He called, grinning. His grin widened as he noticed Leo beside her. ''Oh hey, Loke! How's it going?'' The two friends fell into a conversation Lucy was too drained to pay attention to. Instead she slumped to the floor, absent mindedly picking at the lush grass while watching the last of the sun's rays fade from the darkening sky. She was lost in her thoughts even as a chill crept into the twilight air, nipping at her exposed skin. In the end it was a soft, silky murmur in her ear that brought her back to the present.  
''I'll be off now, beautiful.'' Leo bestowed a swift, tender kiss on her cold cheek and disappeared back to the celestial realm before Lucy's outraged fist could hit its mark. Seething and growling, the celestial wizard stood and stalked over to where Natsu was heaving the still-unconscious bandit leader none too delicately into a sitting position to make dragging him home easier. Although her pink haired companion seemed to have missed Leo and Lucy's exchange, Happy, of course, had not.  
''He loooooves her!'' He teased, obviously pleased with himself, a wide, smug grin on his blue face. Lucy threw him her best death glare and loudly screamed her defiance. Knowing full well that he was out of reach of Lucy's anger, the tom cat simply laughed and flew about delightedly, making her blood boil even further.  
''Stupid cat.'' She muttered heatedly, marching furiously towards town. Natsu made a noise of surprise at their apparent departure and hurried to catch up to his team mate, his bruised and dusty prisoner being hauled unceremoniously in his wake.  
Both he and Happy smartly kept quiet on their journey back to Magnolia, and before long Lucy's rage ebbed away to be replaced by thoughts of Leo. Not too much time had passed since her meeting with the celestial spirit king, on the day she saved her friend's life and gained Leo's zodiac key, just a few months ago at most. And of course she was fond of him, as she was all of her spirits. They weren't simply her property or battle tools, they were her friends! Granted she _did _call upon Leo's assistance often, but not because she favoured his company over her other spirits, he just provided exceptionally efficient help in battle for most situations! A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered,  
''He _is _gorgeous though...'' Surprised and ashamed at herself, she forcibly pushed her thoughts to the reward waiting for them back home and firmly away from her spirit. She must have been blushing however because she caught Natsu looking questioningly at her. They both averted their eyes quickly and continued on in silence, passing through the grand entrance to the sleepy town. They didn't speak until they reached Lucy's apartment, at which point Natsu offered her a large, friendly grin and thumbs up.  
''Great work today, Lucy! You completely obliterated those guys!'' Lucy laughed, relieved to be thinking about something other than Leo, and put her hand behind her head, flattered but embarrassed by the praise.  
''Thank you, Natsu, you were great too!'' She smiled.  
''Thanks.'' He beamed. ''Anyway, you get some rest and I'll take this asshole to the mayor,'' gesturing to the bandit leader who finally seemed to be stirring. ''I'll bring your half of the reward to the guild tomorrow. See you in the morning, Luc!'' He trotted off towards the mayor's office with Happy gliding sleepily above and the gang leader bouncing along behind. Bidding them both goodnight, Lucy drifted to her room where the promise of a hot shower and comfy bed were waiting, her mind clear of any and all thoughts about her handsome, auburn haired spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

After the tiring day, the hot water felt amazing. Every drop left a trail of warmth and relaxation that set Lucy's mind in a state of perpetual bliss. She sighed with contentment and reached for the shampoo bottle - and froze. On the front of the bottle, a grand, decorative lion stared at her. She stared back. She didn't know why this set her on edge so much, this was the shampoo she always used and she had seen the brand's lion logo on many an occasion, except this time she saw it and could only think of Leo. He really was just like a lion, when she thought about it. Looking past the unkempt, auburn hair and the fact he was leader of the zodiac, it was written in his personality. He was grand, proud, exceptionally brave and very strong. He held himself with self-assured confidence, and even though his duty was to fight, he was loyal and caring. Lucy caught herself smiling a little as the notion skipped through her mind, and she pushed it away irritably as she had earlier that day. This time when she reached for the shampoo, she didn't hesitate before she grabbed it and poured it into her hand, continuing her shower a little less at peace than previously.  
Lucy stepped out of the tub when the water began to run cold. She dried herself off with a soft, white towel before wrapping it around herself and exiting the bathroom. She padded sleepily into the living area - and screamed. As if by magic, there, slumped on the coach in front of the tv, was Leo. He turned his golden head to look at her amused.  
''Well, hello to you too, beautiful. Nice outfit.'' He mused, eyeing the little towel with a smirk. Lucy's cheeks turned a brilliant red as she squeaked and ran into the bedroom, slamming the doors. She ignored his call of, ''Are we heading to bed already?'' as she threw on the first things she could find - some soft shorts and a vest top - and stalked back into the living area, fury emanating from her every pore. _So much for the relaxing properties of the shower. _She thought dryly. She marched up to Leo, who looked up at her expectantly. She noted that he had done away with his suit and shades tonight and instead had opted for a plain, long sleeved burgundy top and grey combat trousers.  
''What are you doing here, Leo?'' She asked through gritted teeth, biting back the urge to shout. She waited not too patiently for a sarcastic one-liner or a pick up line, but it never came. Instead, he looked earnestly into her eyes and simply said,  
''I wanted to see you.'' Lucy was taken aback by this answer, her anger morphing into confusion and nervousness as she racked her brain for an adequate reply.  
''I...Er..Me?'' She stuttered, unsure of herself. Leo put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and shook his head, grinning, as if saying, '_Such a silly girl.' _What he actually said was,  
''Yes, you, oh master of the obvious.'' Lucy crossed her arms and glared at him. He winked at her again, eyes wide and sparkling. ''So,'' the boy continued. ''Are you going to send me back to the spirit world and spend the remainder of the evening bored and alone, or are you going to get your arse on this sofa, direct me to the popcorn and watch a movie with me?'' His grin was wider than ever and his left eyebrow was raised questioningly. _Gorgeous, _thought Lucy, fervently praying that Leo didn't have some secret mind reading ability he had kept from her. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she imagined that scenario and cringed. Deciding that he had won, Leo jumped off the sofa and sprang at her with excitement and playfulness shining in his eyes. She squealed as he scooped her from the ground in one graceful motion and into his arms. Lucy had mere seconds to register his warmth and the strength of his torso under his shirt before she was flying through the air and landing with a muffled _thump! _on the soft sofa. She turned to glare at him but his back was already turned as he made his way to the kitchen, laughing. The sound was light, happy and musical, and Lucy found herself unable to keep from joining in. He called in asking about the popcorn again to which Lucy replied with its general location while she scanned her DVD rack under the tv for a movie for them to watch. Her eyes settled on a Disney classic and she smirked as she removed it from the rack. She settled back into the sofa, brimming with pleasure over her sense of humour. It was then that Leo returned, a large bowl of steaming popcorn in one hand and a small, satisfied smile resting on his lips. He jumped onto the sofa next to her and offered her some popcorn, which she took gratefully.  
''Did you choose a movie?'' He asked her, stretching out like a cat. Lucy could barely contain her glee as she held up the case. Leo eyed the film dubiously, one eyebrow raised again. Then his face cracked into the grin he had been trying to hold back and he laughed heartily. '' 'The Lion King', ay?'' He enquired humorously. ''Wow, Lucy. Very funny. Right, you asked for it.'' He flicked a piece of popcorn at her nose, inserted the film into the DVD drive and dimmed the lights, before slumping back on the sofa, a little closer to Lucy than he had been before. The two friends sat in compatible silence as the opening song came on. Their arms were centimetres away from touching, the proximity giving Lucy goosebumps that she couldn't quite explain, though Leo didn't seem to notice. She concentrated on the movie, and tried to ignore the crazed butterflies that were itching to break free of her stomach.

Leo hadn't noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep until she lightly fell against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at her, surprised. Her features were delicate and lovely, apart from any emotion. True, Leo had found himself marvelling at the beauty of his friend and master on multiple occasions, but never whilst she slept, nor from this close. He slowly and carefully reached up to her face with the arm the sleeping girl wasn't resting on, and brushed her fair hair feather lightly away from her face. The spirit could feel his heart pick up the pace as he stared longingly at his friend. All he'd have to do was lean down, just a few inches, and his mouth would be on hers... He checked himself, and turned his head away, disheartened. Lucy wasn't like the girls he had dated previously. She had a thousand times the heart and kindness and brilliance of any girl he had met, and he would treat her accordingly, not like some petty fling. Leo sighed quietly, standing up carefully so as not to disturb her, and pulled her delicately into his arms. She mumbled something unintelligible that sounded, to Leo's delight, like his name. He carried Lucy to her bedroom and set her down gently onto her bed, pulling her thick feather duvet up to cover her. The leader of the zodiac allowed himself one final glance at her pristine sleeping form, before tearing his eyes away and returning to the celestial spirit realm.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep as the first of the day's light trickled in through her window. She groaned, dragging the duvet over her head with a tremendous amount of effort and scrunching her eyes shut tight, hoping that if she ignored it for long enough, the day would simply vanish and leave her to sleep. Before too long however, the over-zealous birds who frankly had far too much energy for dawn began to sing loudly outside her window, promptly bringing the distant fantasy of more sleep to a crashing halt. With a non-committal sigh, the tired blonde crawled out from under her fluffy forcefield of protection and sat up, stretching out her achy limbs and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking about her room, it dawned her that she didn't in fact recall going to bed. A puzzled look worked its way across Lucy's face as she tried to direct her fatigued mind to the events of the night before. _We watched the movie... _She recalled, ..._and then..._ The young girl's cheeks turned red as she realised that she must have fallen asleep. Her insides were in turmoil, embarrassment and sorrow from falling asleep when she was meant to be spending time with her friend competing with the nervous, yet elated sense that filled her stomach when she realised it must have been Leo that in fact put her to bed. She quickly snapped her head to the side to scan the other side of the bed, fearful that she may have somehow missed a dosing, russet haired boy beside her. She let out a sigh of relief when she discovered that the bed was, in fact, empty of all entities but herself, although she did feel the smallest twinge of disappointment that she tried her best to ignore. Resolving that sleep would not be recaptured, Lucy untangled herself from her blanket and stepped onto the chill, wooden floor of her bedroom. While the tornado of emotions rioting within her did little in favour of her emotional state, it did wake her up a considerable amount, so she padded to the bathroom to get clean and presentable before heading to the guild hall to seek out a job.

It was just gone 7:00am when Lucy, now washed and suitably cute, stepped through the quaint, wooden doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Despite the day being new, it was already bustling with activity. Mirajane smiled and waved to her as she poured a drink for Gajeel, who was deep in a heated debate with Pantherlily about the importance of having a full belly before a battle. Cana was at the next table, necking her first barrel of alcohol for the day while Wendy and Carla watched with concerned faces. Levy, as usual, had her nose in a book that was clearly highly engrossing, her loyal companions fawning quietly beside her. Lucy felt quite sorry for Jet and Droy. They were both very obviously in love with Levy, but their feelings went somehow unnoticed by her. She on the other hand seemed to be quite infatuated with Gajeel, who, just like her, was blind to the affections bestowed on him. This was not the first time Lucy had thought about the whole predicament, and as the love-sick boys briefly left Levy's side and hurried to the bar (presumably to bring an offering of food or drink of some kind back for the object of their love) Lucy resolved to talk to her about it. She crossed the room to her friend and hopped onto the bench beside her.  
''Hey, Levy'' She said, smiling. The girl had her blue hair held back in a bright yellow bandanna to keep her fringe out of her face while she studied her book and was sporting her 'Gale-Force Reading Glasses' which allowed her to read extra fast without missing any information. She looked up and grinned when she saw Lucy beside her.  
''Oh hi, Luc! What's up?'' She beamed at her friend expectantly.  
Suddenly Lucy didn't know how to word her thoughts. ''Well, you see,'' she began, awkwardly. ''I was just thinking that, Jet and Droy - they, like, _really _like you. Really love you even. And I don't mean to pry, honest, but I was just wondering if you've told them you're not interested? I mean you may not have even realised they felt that way about you in which case I just dropped a _major _bombshell but just in case I figured I'd ask if you were gonna tell them that you like someone else?'' Lucy had to stifle a large intake of breath as she pushed the last sentence out. The words were hurried but the expression on her friend's face told Lucy that she had understood.  
''Are my feelings that obvious to everyone?'' She asked, her voice wavering slightly. Lucy instantly regretted saying anything. _Stupid nosey bitch!_ She mentally scolded herself.  
''Not... everyone?'' Lucy offered weakly, regret and guilt covering her face as obvious as if it were bright red paint. Levy glared at her, eyes a little pink around the edges.  
''But enough people.'' Levy concluded, clearly very mad and upset. ''Well what about you, huh? What about Loke?'' Lucy was taken aback at the mention of her spirit.  
''Loke?'' She asked, genuinely confused. ''I don't...''  
''You call him your friend, you always ask for his help in battle, you even spend more time with him than you do your other spirits. But you don't listen to him nor take him seriously when he tries to show you how he feels. You think I'm stringing Jet and Droy along? Well maybe take a long, hard look at your relationship with Leo and then decide which of us is actually guilty of doing that.'' She slammed her book - a stark indicator of just how enraged her friend was - and stormed out of the guild hall, doors slamming behind her. Jet and Droy ran after their companion, glaring at Lucy as they passed, with a synchronised call of,  
''Levy, wait for us!'' as they too exited the building.  
Bright red with distress and embarrassment, Lucy looked about her. It seemed that, thankfully, only the people closest to them had heard their exchange - fortunately none of them Gajeel - and they now wore looks of nervousness as they very deliberately avoided making eye contact with Lucy. She wanted to go and find Levy, apologise and make sure she was okay, but she knew that her presence would only make it worse for her friend right now. Feeling like a complete dunce and an absolutely horrid excuse for a friend, Lucy looked around the hall wondering where Natsu was, her question quickly answered when there came a loud crash from behind her as the guild hall doors were swung violently open and a ball of fire, ice and anger tumbled into the hall. Everyone looked up and cheered as it seemed Natsu and Grey's first fight of the day was well under way. The fight didn't last long however, as a single, terrifying word was shouted furiously from across the guild hall.  
''HEY!'' The guild went silent as Erza spoke. The fiery haired wizard stood with her arms crossed, wearing her usual silver armour and a look of fury, glaring swords as sharp as hers at Natsu and Grey, who had broken apart immediately and were now standing with fearful, deeply apologetic looks on their faces. Erza stared the pair down for a few moments longer, before releasing a displeased grunt and making her way to the notice board. Every guild member, Lucy included, let out a collective sigh of relief and went back to their previous activities as if nothing had happened- all except Natsu and Grey, who now sat across the table from each other in disgruntled silence. Erza was a perfectly nice person, Lucy thought to herself. She was kind and brave and as proud to be in fairy tail as any of them, and even though she could be terrifying when keeping Grey and Natsu in check, the four of them were all very close friends. Still upset from her exchange with Levy, the celestial wizard seated herself beside Natsu at the table, who perked up at the sight of his friend.  
''Oh hey, Lucy! Here, this is for you!'' He beamed as he passed her a small bag that chinked slightly with the currency it contained. ''500 Jewel each! Pretty good price just for giving a couple of assholes a beating!'' Lucy pocketed the bag gratefully and laughed somewhat forcefully along with her friend.  
''You're lucky I was away yesterday,'' Chimed in Grey, humorously. ''They wouldn't have offered half that much if I'd been there to make your job twice as easy.''  
''Oh please,'' Natsu began to retaliate. Lucy was very fond of both her friends, but they argued constantly and she had long since realised the key to staying sane while around the two of them was to just tune them out. Instead, she turned her attention to Erza, who had just plucked an advert from the notice board with a triumphant,  
''Aha!'' and had begun walking over to them. She sat down next to Grey, the armour she always wore clinking as she did so, and laid the advert out on the table for the group to observe. The article read,  
''**ESCAPED ASSASSIN, 10,000 JEWEL REWARD FOR LIVE RETURN**''  
Below that, a picture of a man Lucy suspected to be in his late twenties smirked back at them. He had unruly black hair he clearly had not even attempted to tame, and a long, ugly looking scar that ran from his right eye to his jaw. _Well, he certainly looks like a contract killer. _Thought Lucy, hesitant about the idea of this job. The other three, it seemed, did not share her fears.  
''10,000 jewel?!'' Natsu and Grey yelled in delighted unison.  
''Indeed.'' Confirmed Erza, smugly, clearly satisfied with her find. ''That's 2,500 each. That'll settle Lucy's rent for months in advance and settle Natsu and Happy's food bill for the next day or so.'' Nobody laughed, though simply because it was actually quite an accurate wager as opposed to it just not being funny. Lucy still felt a little unsure of herself over the job, but thinking back to the countless powerful enemies they had faced in the past, she decided she was being overly cautious. Plus, there was 2,500 jewel up for grabs!  
''Lets go then!'' She beamed at her friends, glad of the distraction from the drama with her friend and already pumped for what lay ahead.

''The assassin was last seen in this area.'' Stated Erza in a lowered voice, as they wandered into a run down, empty little town. It had taken them two trains and a carriage ride to get to where they were now - a place that called itself Shade Peak - and naturally Natsu hadn't fared too well on the journey. By the time they arrived and given their motion sick friend a half hour to recover, it was early noon. Despite the high position of the sun however, the area was cloaked in a large, cold shadow cast by the huge, foreboding mountain that the town lay at the foot of. _I guess I can see why they call it Shade Peak, _Lucy thought, rubbing her bare arms to dispel the goosebumps the chill had planted there. The group walked in silence through the barren town, taking in their peculiar surroundings. Each house was cramped close to the next, and all were made of the same, dust coloured stone. Most of the windows were boarded up but others were cracked or in some cases missing entirely, and the path on which they walked was uneven and unsymmetrical, hinting that aesthetics were not playing on the mind of the builder upon the creation of this particular pathway. There was also a very minimal amount of grass to be seen. The odd patches they did come across were brown and ugly from a lack of something or other, and were scratchy and stiff to the touch, not at all like the soft, lush, emerald grass you found all around Magnolia. At last, the group of wizards found their way into what Lucy assumed to be the centre of town. They stood in a small, circular clearing, with buildings that could once have been shops lining the outside and a large, concrete bowl that looked as if it had been quite a charming fountain in another life. Further inspection confirmed that it did not hold water these days, just a thick layer of dust. _Just like everything else in this place... _Lucy thought, a dark cloud hanging over her mood as she tried to imagine what the place would have looked like in its younger days. She decided it would have had a certain quirky charm to it, with cheeful residents and a bustling, excited atmosphere. Nothing like the dull, dead scene it had become now.

''I think we should split up to search for the target.'' Lucy jumped as Erza spoke, her harsh, powerful voice cutting through the empty silence like a sword.  
''Right.'' Agreed Natsu, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, eyes flaming with excitement.  
''Shout if anyone finds him,'' added Grey coolly. ''It's quiet enough that we shouldn't have any trouble hearing each other.''  
Lucy nodded, a determined smile playing on her pretty face. ''Got it.'' She rested her hand on her gate keys, as though drawing strength from them, as the team dispersed to go their separate ways. Erza returned the way they came, armour clinking slightly as she did so, whereas Natsu and Grey elected to travel in opposite directions from each other so took the left and right of where they were standing, leaving Lucy to continue further on into the town.  
The rest of the area was, the blonde quickly discovered, much the same as everywhere else. Old, decrepit buildings, cracked paint, dead grass and a complete lack of anything living. Each house Lucy passed was identical to the previous and unspeakably dull, if she wasn't hunting a convicted murderer, she was sure she would have yawned. It was as the celestial wizard was passing the one hundred and sixty seventh of the cloned houses that she started to feel a nagging nervousness that felt like vulnerability at her back. She whipped around, keys in hand, in time to see a dark shadow slink between the alley between two houses. _Got you. _Lucy sped towards where the figure disappeared and rocketed after him, following the path as it turned her this way and that. She couldn't see the target, but she could hear a low, amused snicker coming from just ahead of her. She turned another corner - and stopped dead in her tracks. About 20m away was a dead end. And just before that, a tall, menacing figure, with wild black hair and an ugly scar stood smirking at her.

''Are you the little fairy that's come to take me back to jail?'' He teased her, his voice wispy and overly soft. Lucy's hand tightened on the key that by now, she could easily identify by touch alone.  
''As a matter of fact, I am.'' She snarled, holding up her key. ''Open! Gate of the-'' She cut herself short, memories of her fight with Levy storming back to the front of her mind.  
''_You always ask for his help in battle...But you don't listen to him nor take him seriously when he tries to show you how he feels'' _Her friend's words stung all over again, but was she right? Surely she shouldn't - couldn't - call on Leo if what she said was true. Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by the hearty, malicious laughter emanating from her enemy.  
''Is that it?'' He enquired, still laughing. ''Now I almost feel sorry for you.'' With a cry of rage Lucy switched keys so she was holding Taurus, but before she could say a word to open his gate, the target's gaze deepened and became focused, and the celestial wizard found herself completely unable to talk or move. _Oh no... _She thought desperately. _Not this again! _She had experienced this kind of trap magic before, at Hosynka Village. Leo had saved her from those creeps then, before she knew he was a spirit, but he wouldn't be saving her this time. It was all Lucy could do to watch as the assassin stalked towards her, a dark and twisted smile set onto his pale, ruined face. She tried to scream, to shout for help from her friends, but to no prevail. And as his strong, clammy hands closed around her throat and squeezed, she could only stare in terrified, helpless silence, as her lungs eventually began to shriek and large, black spots danced in front of her vision. The suffocating girl vaguely thought she heard someone shout her name, and all she could think of in reply was,  
_''Leo...?''_  
And then the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

''Has she woken up yet?''  
''Not so far, but my sky magic has healed her a little.''  
''I'm so sorry, Lucy...''  
''It wasn't your fault, she'll be fine.''  
Lucy heard the voices around her as if she were a great distance away. She tried to put faces to them but she couldn't draw up the images in her mind, and when she tried to open her eyes they simply would not obey. She wearily tried to break through the invisible layer of sleep in which she was ensnared but not so much as a finger twitched.  
''I think we should let her be so we don't overcrowd her,'' Someone said softly. Was that Wendy? ''It could be stressful for her if she wakes up and we're all here staring at her. If one of us stays to keep an eye on her-''  
''I'll stay.'' This voice had not spoken before. It was gentle but firm, as if daring someone to challenge him. Nobody did.  
''Alright. Call us if there's any change, Loke.''  
''I will.''  
_Loke? _There came a shuffling noise as people filed out from the room - which room that was she was unsure of - leaving it quiet enough to hear a single person's steady breathing beside her. Was it Leo? Lucy realised she was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings; There was a soft bed beneath her but it wasn't her own, and the air smelled of pine and sterility. Adding these observations to the fact that her guild mates had been here, she concluded she was in the guild's infirmary. A warm, gentle pressure appeared in the celestial wizard's hand as someone took hold of it, laced their fingers with hers, and whispered,  
''Please wake up, Lucy.'' _It _is _him_, she realised with a jolt, and despite her condition butterflies erupted in Lucy's stomach. She tried to return the pressure on her spirit's hand - delighted when her body listened to her instructions this time. She heard Leo's breath catch as she squeezed his hand.  
''Lucy?'' He prompted, apprehension coating his usually smooth, even voice. The weary blonde turned her head to the sound of his voice and forced her heavy eyelids open. There sat her friend, dressed in his usual attire of designer suit and red tie, although his glasses lay on the bedside table next to him and his tie was loose around his neck. Relief and affection emanated from him as he released the breath he had apparently been holding and put his hands delicately on either side of Lucy's face, putting his forehead to hers. ''I was so worried,'' Leo continued. ''How are you feeling?'' It felt so good to be held by Leo in that way, the proximity warm and comforting. The blonde girl reached out to him, putting one arm behind his back and one on the back of his neck, pulling him in for an embrace. He allowed her to pull him down, sliding his own arms underneath her torso to reciprocate the hug and burying his head in the side of her neck.  
''Better now.'' She replied earnestly, brimming with happiness and affection. Leo's arms tightened around her as if he was scared she might disappear, and Lucy ran her fingers through his auburn mane in silent reassurance that she would not. Not now, not ever.  
-Leo had eventually been compelled to release Lucy from his embrace as he had promised the others he'd get them when she awoke. Naturally the whole guild had immediately rushed down to see Lucy and find out her side of what happened in Shade Peak, which she begrudgingly recited - leaving out the bit about how she had almost summoned Leo but decided against it. Natsu also filled her in on his side of things, how when he found the assassin strangling her the man fled, only to be captured a few hours later by a member of Sabre Tooth. Lucy grimaced as she thought about what that 2,500 Jewel would have meant for her. Throughout the various accounts of their mission, Lucy's spirit had been perched on the bed beside her with his hand interlocked with hers, and although many of her guild mates picked up on it and looked surprised, none of them interrupted the story telling to question it. Perhaps they might have done afterwards, but a voice never gave them the chance.  
''Can I talk to Lucy alone please, guys?'' To Lucy's surprise it came from Levy, who stood awkwardly to the side looking unsure. Mutters of confusion began from the group but they did as she asked, departing with wishes of,  
''Get well soon'' and ''Hope you're okay'' for Lucy. Before long only Levy, Lucy and Leo remained in the room. Levy looked awkwardly at Lucy, clearly wanting the conversation to be just between the two of them.  
''I need to talk to Levy for a sec,'' the celestial wizard said, turning to Leo. ''I'll catch up with you when I'm back home?'' Her spirit looked a bit put out at having to leave his friend, but he composed himself quickly, placed his glasses back over his eyes and flashed his wizard a charming grin.  
''Sure thing, beautiful. See you later.'' he replied, vanishing back to the spirit realm in a puff of white smoke.  
The two remaining girls remained in silence for a few more moments, until the tension became too much to handle and Lucy said,  
''So... What's up?'' Levy immediately broke down and rushed towards her friend, engulfing her in a hug so massive Lucy was surprised her small form could manage it. She embraced her tightly, so much so that Lucy's lungs began to squirm uncomfortably in her chest.  
''Ouch! Er, Levy? Are you okay?'' She asked, gasping for precious air. Without releasing her grip her blue haired friend sobbed,  
''I'm so sorry about what I said Lucy! You were just trying to be helpful and I said those awful things and you could have been hurt so much more today and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if the last words you ever heard me say were such nasty ones!'' She hurried the words as if she were terrified something else would happen to Lucy before she got the chance to say them, and Lucy found herself tearing up a little too as she replied,  
''I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stuck my nose in, I realise that now. Besides, you were right about what you said, I really hadn't been listening to him. But I am now.'' Levy looked up at her, surprised.  
''You mean...?'' Her friend gasped, excitedly. Lucy blushed a little, smiled and nodded. A high pitched squeal that Lucy was sure her friend had never produced before erupted from Levy, as she all but dragged Lucy off of the bed, threw her boots in front of her and pointed to the door.  
''Then go! Go tell him!'' She clapped her hands excitedly, grinning at a dazed Lucy. ''I may not be able to admit how I feel to Gajeel,'' She whispered the last word. ''But you absolutely have to tell Loke how you feel!'' Lucy shushed her friend urgently, panicked that Grey, Natsu, Erza or, God forbid, Happy overheard. None the less, the celestial wizard wiped earlier's tears away with the back of her hand and pulled on her footwear. Lucy blushing and Levy grinning, the blonde pulled her friend in for another hug.  
''We're okay now then?'' She asked, hopeful.  
''Definitely. Now go find true love!'' Levy squeezed her friend tighter before releasing her and quickly ushering her towards the door, almost as excited as Lucy.

Lucy didn't realise it was dark until she exited the guild hall. _I must have been asleep for hours! _She thought, surprised. She made her way through the pretty town, barely registering where she was walking and focussing only on the tightness of her stomach, which felt like it might collapse in on itself. The air was calm and warm, a perfect summer night. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she approached the door to her apartment, pushing it open and all but skipping inside. She was about to summon Leo immediately - when she caught her reflection in the mirror. ''Uh?! I look awful!'' She whined out loud. Sighing and cringing with the knowledge that she and Leo had experienced their closest encounter while she looked like crap, Lucy jumped in the shower so that she would look half-way presentable when she talked to Leo. The nervous jitters were making her physically shake, like a tiny electric current was racing through her every fibre, but the hot water was soothing and she managed to still herself. When the wizard stepped out from the shower and padded into the living room, she was surprised to find a note waiting for her on her coffee table. Suspicious, sure that it had not been there when she arrived, the blonde took it gently between her fingers and read the beautifully written cursive instructions that were printed on the card.

''The hill just outside of Magnolia. Come. See you there, beautiful.''  
Lucy blushed and grinned, running into her bedroom to dry off and find something cute to wear. She tore through her drawers, despairing when she found nothing she wanted. She was about to give up when her eyes settled on a small, white box that lay underneath her bed. Curious, not recalling what lay within, she pulled it towards her and lifted the lid - and broke into a huge, delighted grin. Lucy gazed lovingly down at the outfit she bought eons ago, but never had a chance to wear. Until tonight, that was.

Leo lay in silence, gazing up at the sparkling stars which winked out at him from the ink black sky. The air was warm enough that he had discarded his suit jacket and folded it neatly in a pile beside him on the soft, white blanket which he had laid out. Behind him was a classic, wicker picnic basket, filled to the brim with the flavoured milk he knew Lucy enjoyed. He almost opted for putting them in a simple plastic bag, but he thought his wizard might enjoy the novelty of a proper one, like in the movies. The spirit had almost brought candles along with him so that he could place them around the blanket to provide some romantic lighting, however he decided against it, realising that it was probably too full on. He checked the watch he kept in his pocket. It had been just over half an hour since he left the note in Lucy's room and he frowned, suddenly worried. _What if she doesn't come? _He thought, a knot in his stomach. _There's no guarantee she even saw the note, and even if she did - _His rapid thoughts paused as he heard a noise - footsteps - coming towards him. He sat up, just in time to see his celestial wizard round the top of the hill. _Lucy! _Leo was relieved that she had come after all. He opened his mouth to jokingly comment on her lateness - but his words froze in his throat as his eyes clapped on her attire. The beautiful girl wore a dress that came to just above the knee. It was white, with pale blue lace along the hem and two thin straps that went over her shoulders. It hugged her slight frame perfectly, showcasing her gorgeous curves and revealing a small but tasteful amount of cleavage. The bottom of the dress flared out slightly, floating lazily in the breeze and allowing minuscule amounts of thigh to be seen. Her fair hair was loose and it blew behind her when the warm breeze touched it. The girl looked like she had jumped straight out of a movie - or at the very least a modelling magazine. Leo felt his heart quicken in his chest and was sure his eyes must have been bulging as he stared in wonder. He didn't realise his mouth was open until she walked over to him with those long legs, knelt beside him and pushed it gently shut, a little smirk on her flawless face that almost pushed him over the edge.  
''Do you like the dress?'' She teased, fingers still resting under his chin. She knew she looked amazing, and he loved that confidence about her. He grinned widely and winked.  
''Very much so. I greatly approve.'' He replied flirtatiously. Lucy laughed - a mesmerising sound - and seated herself comfortably beside Leo on the blanket.  
''This is amazing, by the way.'' She praised, eyes sparkling. Gesturing to the picnic basket and retrieving a bottle, she continued, ''And this is awesome, thank you.'' _She likes it, good. _Leo thought to himself.  
''Why, thank you.'' He flashed a grin at her. ''I thought we ought to celebrate your recovery. And that gorgeous body of yours.'' He added with a smirk.  
''Hey!'' The blonde retaliated humorously, laughing as she put down the milk a little way from them and went to hit her spirit lightly on the arm. He caught her hand before it made impact, raising an eyebrow and adopting a stern look.  
''Now now, is that any way to treat your date?'' He teased. Undeterred, Lucy playfully flew out another hand, this one aimed at his chest. He caught that too with ease, and laughed heartily. ''Oh come on, Lucy. It's like you're not even trying!'' Eyes glowing with good humoured vengeance, Lucy pushed against his hold with all her strength, trying to knock him backwards. Surprised, Leo did lose his balance and almost fell back against the earth. Catching himself at the last second however, he reciprocated the attack, pushing Lucy down onto the blanket and holding her hands tightly above her head when she tried to wriggle from his grip. She stilled and looked up at him, eyes wide and bright. The proximity was intense, with Leo's torso leaning over hers just a few inches apart, their faces not much more. Leo's heart was hammering again.  
''Now, are you going to behave?'' He asked of her in a quiet, mock-serious tone.  
''That depends, are you?'' Lucy retorted, tilting her head to one side to dramatise her question. Leo's mouth contorted into something between a grin and a smirk, eyes dark with want.  
''Probably not.''  
''Good.'' Her final word caught the auburn haired spirit off guard, the cocky smile slipping away to leave behind a serious, calculating expression. Hesitantly, he released one of Lucy's wrists as he took his arm back, and very delicately pushed her hair behind her ear, never breaking eye contact. She did not protest when he did so, nor when his hands stayed there, his fingers lingering lightly on her neck, thumb caressing the side of her jaw. Much the opposite, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, a small, comfortable smile on her rosy lips. When she opened her eyes again to look at Leo, he could have sworn they were sparkling. His breathing was shallow as he calculated what he should do next. Pulling away was definitely not an option by this point - not that he would have done even if it were - but would she allow him to get closer? Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Lucy reached up with her free hand and placed it at the top of Leo's neck, her gentle fingers sliding and stroking sensuously through his red-ish brown hair. It felt amazing. Fervently praying this was a sign that it was okay, Leo leaned down towards Lucy, minimising the space between them but for a few centimetres, inviting her to close the gap. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and for a moment was terrified that he had misread her, until the force on the back of his neck strengthened and she pulled him down to meet her lips. Fireworks exploded in Leo's brain, his heart leaping and hammering against his ribcage. Lucy's mouth was soft and lush against his, but it moved with a strong surety and purposefulness. They kissed slowly, in no hurry to be anywhere else and with little knowledge of time passing at all. The wizard's lips moved in harmony with his, following his lead easily with every little movement. He relinquished the grip his remaining hand still had on Lucy's wrist, interlacing his fingers with hers. Not knowing if she meant to or not, Leo felt the girl's fingers tighten around his hair, pulling it taut but not so much that it hurt. Quite on the contrary, the sensation set off a purr-like growl in the spirit's throat, and although he didn't know it, the sound set Lucy's nerves on fire. The mage gasped, small tingles running down her spine. Worried he had done something wrong, Leo pulled away and looked down at the beautiful blonde, searching for an answer in her pristine features. Her cheeks were aflame with colour, and her breath came quick and short. Her eyes shone, brighter than any star, and she smiled up at Leo with an intense amount of affection.  
''I forgot to mention,'' She said, voice just above a whisper. ''I think I'm falling for you, Leo.'' The spirit smiled, resting his forehead against Lucy's, caressing her jaw with his thumb.  
''And I for you.'' They kissed again, for much longer this time although nobody was counting. Neither of them tired of the other's lips on theirs, nor felt the need to speak. It was enough for the two of them just to be there with the other. When the pair eventually did break apart, it was because Leo worried that Lucy would not get enough sleep. As much as he hated tearing himself away from the girl he didn't want to be an impediment upon her health, and as it was reaching the early hours of the morning, reason told him it was high time he get her home. Sighing, Lucy allowed her handsome spirit to pull her to her feet. He rolled up the blanket and placed it inside the picnic basket - which was a bit of a squeeze seeing as it was still all but full with flavoured milk, but he didn't mind, he had received something much better than a depleted milk store. He slid on his jacket, took the basket in one hand and entwined his fingers with Lucy's with the other, before escorting her back to her apartment. Upon arrival, Leo hugged her to him tight and bestowed a soft, lingering farewell kiss on her perfect lips.  
''Goodnight, beautiful.'' He murmured to her.  
''Goodnight, Leo.'' She replied, wistful. ''Tonight was amazing. Thank you.''  
''It was my pleasure.'' He took her hand gently in his and placed a tender peck on the back of it, before sending her to bed. He waited until she was safely in the building before returning to the spirit world, leaving Lucy to all but float up the stairs to her room, heart brimming, cheeks pink, and a silly, love-struck smile imprinted on her pretty face.

-  
**End note: Is it alright so far? cx This is my first fanfic so any reviews would be great! Sorry if the kiss was a long time coming, I just wanted to have some character development and build up before hand c: Also please note - I have not finished this fic yet and still fully intend to continue it asap, however my laptop is broken and frankly I hate typing on my phone, so until my laptop can be fixed or replaced there won't be any new chapters :c - TW  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy spent the next day all but floating, a dumb smile stuck to her blushing face. The guild hall was busy as ever so nobody really noticed her exceptionally good mood besides Natsu, who found her sitting at the bar grinning absentmindedly and staring off at nothing.

"You in there, Lucy?" He asked of her, waving a hand in front of her face to bring her back from her engulfing reverie. She lurched away from the movement by reaction, her time at the guild teaching her that sudden movements usually meant an airborne object was about to make impact. Realising it was not, in fact, some food or a plate or a chunk of wood, Lucy glared at the pink haired perpetrator, wistful smile now gone. He held his hands up in an apologetic way, with a goofy smile on his face indicating that he came in peace. Lucy rolled her eyes and averted them from Natsu, taking a chaste sip from the drink she had all but forgotten was there. Her friend hopped onto the stool next to her, clearly already brimming with energy, and grinned widely.

"You're acting weird today. Are you sick? Don't come near me if you are, last time you-"

"No, I'm not sick." She replied noncommittally, her mind as far away as the spirit world. Exactly that far away, in fact. The fire wizard looked at her expectantly, apparently waiting for her to follow up with an explanation. "I just have a lot on my mind is all." She fought a losing battle to keep the smile from reappearing on her lips, causing Natsu to look almost as worried as he did when she was angry - an emotion that was doomed to break through imminently as Happy piped up loudly from the air,br "Oooh, Lucy's got a boyfrieeend!" Everyone within earshot turned to look at the blonde girl with surprise and curiosity, and if looks could kill, the furious glare the celestial wizard gave Happy would have impaled him a thousand times over. He knew this too, as evidenced by his hasty retreat into hiding.

"No, I don't!" She yelled defiantly. It was in vain however, as a stampede of footsteps behind her indicated an audience had congregated, and sure enough, Lucy turned to see Levy, Erza, Carla and Wendy staring excitedly at her, hungry for information. Then it began. "You've got a boyfriend, Lucy? Wow!" Wendy started, eyes wide and

"Is it who I think it is?" Levy joined in, causing the girls to turn on her.

"Who?"

"Tell us!"

"Do we know him?" Lucy turned to where Natsu had been sitting, desperate for help, but the stool was empty, its occupier having made a sneaky escape before the chaos began. Daunted, abandoned, Lucy turned back to the ravenous pack, who were closing in for the "Is he cute?"

"No! You've got it all-"

"He's not cute? He must be super nice then?"

"No, listen! I don't have-"

"He's not nice either? If he hurts you then he's dead."

"Is anybody even hearing what I'm-"

"C'mon Lucy, tell us who it is!"

"_**Yeah, Luc! Won't you please just tell us**_**?**" The last voice belonged to none of the girls and it hushed everyone into surprised silence. It was deeper, smoother, and laced with the undisguised humour Lucy recognised all too well. _Give me strength_. She thought, turning to the figure who had appeared on the stool beside her. Leo wore his grey combat trousers and orange T-shirt that he saved for civilian days. His heavy green coat clashed with the rest of his attire but to Lucy's constant amazement, he made it work. She had decided previously that Leo could wear anything at all, no matter how dysfunctional, and still pull it off. Perhaps it was his extraordinary handsome features that did it, or maybe his self-assured attitude and the way he held himself. Either way, he looked flawless as he rested casually against the bar, back against its edge and arms positioned either side of him atop the surface. Lucy glared at him. _Why is he making this worse?_ Undeterred, Leo continued to smile excitedly at her, but where his grin said curiosity, his eyes spoke of dark playfulness and humour. He was enjoying this. Resolving to beat him at his own game, Lucy turned back to the still expectant girls, with a noncommittal smile and wistful tone.

"Nah, you probably don't know him. He doesn't really stand out from the crowd if you catch my drift. And yeah, he's nice enough, although he can be a bit of a tosser sometimes." She glanced at her celestial spirit, eyes narrowed slightly as if saying "_This is war"_. He smirked back at her with raised eyebrows, feign of curiosity forgotten and eyes brimming with dark, excited humour. "He's really frigid, too." She finished with a vaguely disappointed tone for flair. The girls were shocked by this statement, and wore a variety of expressions ranging from confusion to sympathy to discomfort, but Leo laughed heartily beside her, not at all phased by her description.

"Is that so?" He asked of her, sounding surprised, but again the predatory look in his eyes betrayed his otherwise flawless acting.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed sadly, enjoying the game almost as much as her spirit. "It's a real pity, you know?"

"Oh I can't even imagine." The two stared each other down, Lucy defiant and triumphant, Leo darkly amused. She hadn't realised their heads had grown so close during their secret battle until she caught Wendy whisper,

"What's going on with those two? Have they had a fight?" Nobody replied but all wore slightly awkward, confused expressions as the pair widened the proximity between themselves. Nobody knew what to say, and the growing tension poked insistently at Lucy. Desperate for it to be over, she excused herself with the rushed explanation that she, "left something at home". The wizard scurried through the door of the guild hall and towards her apartment, leaving the small group of girls to disperse in collective confusion wondering what it was exactly they had just witnessed. Leo grinned after her, ever entertained by her funny little ways.

Upon arriving at her apartment, Lucy hastily slammed the door behind her and leaned against it breathless, fearful that the group of insistent inquisitors would follow. When it became clear that they would not, she let out a sigh of relief and slumped onto the sofa, relishing the soft comfort it presented her with. She reached for the TV remote, electing that today would be a lazy day, but jumped and snatched it back when a voice startled her.

"Frigid, am I?" Lucy whipped her head around to see Leo leaning casually against the wall, thumbs in his pockets, coat discarded on the rack and a dangerous expression that radiated cockiness playing across his perfect features. Trying not to get sidetracked by the way he looked at her or how his combats rested on his hips, the celestial wizard stood, a look of shock on her face.

"Are you going to make appearing randomly in my apartment a habit of yours?" She demanded irritably. Ignoring her, Leo advanced on the girl. Slowly. Purposefully. Lucy backed away as he approached, feeling like prey being hunted. Leo continued his prowling, a predatory glint dancing in his brown eyes.

"Bit of a tosser?" He questioned, quoting her words from earlier. The blonde girl glared at him, but continued to back away, unable to react to his sudden ferocity. "Doesn't really stand out?" He continued, smirking largely at her and arching a single brow. Lucy looked sarcastically at him.

"What of it?" She demanded, voice slightly wavering with unsurety.

"Oh, not a lot," He growled. "Just sounds to me like you need a new boyfriend." He pounced before she could respond, pushing her quickly but gently backwards. The girl gasped, expecting to fall, but her back almost instantly met the wall with a painless thump. She barely had time to recover her shock before Leo's fingers found their way gently to Lucy's neck and were pulling her mouth to meet his. His intensity startled her, the desperation of the kiss evident by the swift movements of his lips and the heaviness of his breathing. She tried to pretend that her own desperation didn't show through as she kissed him passionately back, arms around his neck, but she knew she was lying to herself. In that moment however, she really could not have cared less. The boy's shirt was thin and Lucy could feel the heat of his body emanating from it. She could also hear the hammering of his heart - though it might have been her own she was hearing. Her spirit's hips pinned her to the wall by her own and she felt one of the hands that had held her head begin to trail feather-lightly down her collarbone and down further still, very slowly. Nervous but excited at the prospect of going to second base with Leo, she unwound her arms from his neck and hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his combats, pulling them towards her to increase the pressure of his pelvis against hers. He groaned quietly against her mouth, deepening the kiss, and earning a pleased sigh from the girl in return. His fingers were still trailing downwards but, to Lucy's disappointment, they skirted around her chest, only lightly grazing against her breast as they traced her curves downwards and came to a stop on her hip. His thumb stroked tantalizingly up and down her pelvis, only going as low as to brush the top of her skirt. This coaxed another sigh from her and causing her legs to almost give out. Clearly pleased by her response, Leo moved his other hand down to her hips and replicated the movements of the other. He drew his mouth away from Lucy's, panting as much as she was, and replaced his lips on her neck. A tiny moan escaped the celestial wizard's lips as her spirit trailed soft, slow kisses from just below her ear down to the base of her neck. He took his hand away from her hips for just a moment to move the strap on her top aside and gifting another kiss to her shoulder. Lucy felt her desperation rising as she grasped the hem of Leo's shirt and began to pull it upwards. She had revealed only a fraction of the boy's slim, toned stomach, when he lightly caught her hand and held it still in his, stopping her. Lucy was confused and disgruntled as she felt Leo place a final, tender kiss on the side of her neck and heard him chuckle, before pulling back so that he could look at her. His eyes were bright and wild, his strong chest rising and falling dramatically with his heavy breathing. A smirk returned to his perfect lips.

"Ah-ah-ah," He scolded gently, relishing in teasing her. "Haven't you heard? I'm frigid." Lucy's mouth popped open slightly when she realised that this was as far as the encounter was going. The spirit winked devilishly at her, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her slightly swollen mouth. "See you soon, beautiful." He said, just above a whisper, and vanished back into the spirit world in a cloud of white smoke. Lucy remained against the wall for a few minuets, getting her breathing back together. She was almost annoyed at Leo for leaving her like this, and would have been if he hadn't given her the most passionate experience of her life to date. Sighing, frustrated, the girl elected to take a nap to calm down. Noticing that her spirit had left his coat there on the way, she took it into the bedroom with her and lay down with it in her arms. If he returned for it, he wouldn't be able to take it without waking her. And if he didn't, well, it was comforting to have something with his scent on to sleep with. She wondered if that something would one day be Leo himself, and grinned idiotically at the idea. She certainly hoped so.

Lucy did not nap for long, the sunlight streaming in from the window preventing anything deeper than a light snooze. She was pleased to find her mood had settled and that she was no longer about to combust from want, thus electing to return to the guild hall to take on a request. She found one easily enough now that her group of curious friends had been satisfied and/or deterred by the answers Lucy gave, and her teammates seemed happy enough to go along with the mission she picked out - a simple escort mission for some duke or something or other. The journey wouldn't take more then a few days by carriage and it paid handsomely even with the four way divide. Natsu had insisted on going too - even though the group warned him it would be primarily transport based - and so once the job had been confirmed with the contractor, the group piled into a carriage and set off for the next town over where they would pick up the duke. Grey sat up front to drive it while Erza, Natsu and Lucy were seated in the back. Wendy had fallen ill in the night and so wouldn't be accompanying them, and though they all felt sorry for her and hoped she got well, her absence meant that they could rent a smaller, less expensive carriage with just enough room to comfortably seat the four wizards and the Duke. Naturally, Natsu got sick the moment the carriage wheels began to turn, the motion painting the fire wizard a sickly shade of green. He sprawled across the otherwise empty carriage bench opposite the girls and made a continuous series of distressed moans and groans, looking fragile as a dead, brittle leaf that could break and shatter at a second's notice. Lucy sympathised with her friend, pondering over how troublesome his severe motion sickness must be for him. He did get a moments bliss however when they finally reached the manor of the customer. The celestial mage peered out of the window to catch a look at the place. The house itself was not unlike Lucy's previous home, with its multiple floors, white stone exterior and grand, solid wood doors. It had large, bay windows out front and white marble columns that held a refined balcony which spanned the entire front of the house. The gardens were large and green, with a multitude of different plants, flowers and shrubbery. Lucy saw that many of the shrubs had been shaped into a variety of creatures; dragons and wolves and even a lion embellished the grounds. A large marble fountain stood proud and center stage, featuring a stone fish in the center which squirted water out through its mouth. _Definitely a duke_. Lucy thought, sighing. She loved her old house, she'd had so many great memories there, but she wished more people realised that there was more to life than big houses and over the top decorations. A movement caught her eye and she turned her attention back to the house in time to see the huge doors swing open dramatically and a young, elegantly dressed gentleman stride out. He wore an expensive looking white suit and carried a cane that was definitely an accessory and not a walking aid. His hands were gloved in simple but refined white and his left twirled the cane expertly. He was quite handsome, Lucy realised as he advanced to the carriage. Not Leo handsome mind, but attractive enough. He had fair hair that just reached his jaw and was swept back. His features were supple which made him look younger than he was, though Lucy estimated he was around twenty. He reached the cart and the blonde just had enough time to register he had blue eyes before he said,

"Is this my escort to Alikata?" His voice was cheerful and smooth, rich with the elocution of nobles.

"Sure is!" Lucy beamed in welcome, opening the door and gesturing for him to enter. He smiled gratefully at her and slid gracefully in to sit beside Natsu, who had managed to pull himself into a sitting position whilst they stopped.

"Thank you, miss. My name is Alistair, and you are?" He asked with a wide smile, offering his hand. Lucy took it expecting a handshake, then blushed slightly when he kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Erza and Natsu. Grey is up front driving." They all greeted each other pleasantly, Alistair also gifting Erza a kiss on the hand and Natsu a handshake. "So, what's in Alikata? If you don't mind my asking." The celestial wizard questioned the noble as Grey shouted a command to the animals and the coach began to move once more, to Natsu's great displeasure. The blond boy grinned again, clearly in a good mood "Not at all, miss! My presence has simply been requested at the opening of the new magic shop the town is opening. My father owns the branch, they originally requested him to be there but he was otherwise engaged this afternoon so I'm to fill in. You might have heard of it in fact, 'Starbound'?" Lucy's mouth popped open slightly. She did indeed know this store. It was a superstore that specialised in gate keys and all things celestial, be it fancy key holders, battle gear, even clothes that replicated actual celestial spirit attire. Lucy had been in several stores as she came across them and loved to browse and fawn over all the keys they offered, but their expensive nature meant she never actually bought one. Not a duke then, just the son of a wealthy business owner.

"No way!" She squealed. "I love that store!" Alistair seemed pleasantly surprised at her reaction.

"You do? Well, glad to hear it!" He laughed, eyes sparkling. "You're a celestial wizard then, I take it?" Lucy nodded proudly, patting the pouch on her belt which held her keys. "How about you? Do you do magic?"

"Not in the same way you and your guild members do, but I can do a few simple tricks." He flashed the blonde girl a grin before clicking down on a button on the handle of his cane. The end of a stick-like object popped out and Alistair took hold of it and pulled, revealing it to be a wand. He held it like a pencil and began to draw confidently in the air, a small, golden trail being left in its wake. Lucy watched in amazement as he expertly drew what she concluded to be a rose, eyes almost bulging as she watched the drawing come to life before her eyes, a perfect, red rose hovering in the air between them. Still smiling, Alistair took the rose and gave it to Lucy, who didn't know quite how to "Oh! Um, thank you! That was amazing, such beautiful magic!" She tried for a smile but felt she failed, shocked by his token. Seemingly not noticing, the boy nodded politely, his grin still glued to his mouth. Erza caught Lucy's eye and her face wore a look of concern. The celestial wizard was about to ask why she looked that way, but then Natsu, dopey from being so ill, wavered and collapsed onto Alistair's lap, who raised his hands and wore a look of surprise and extreme discomfort. Horrified, Lucy and Erza both heaved him off, the fiery redhead knocking him unconscious for good measure and leaning him against the carriage wall where he stayed. Their passenger looked extremely disgruntled.

"Really sorry about that!" Lucy squeaked, panicked. "He gets really motion sick and-"

"It's fine, it's fine." He interrupted, smiling but a little less enthusiastically than before. Flushed and embarrassed, Lucy turned the conversation elsewhere. The three swapped stories and discussed recent events and such for a good while - a couple of hours in fact, he had a real way for words that meant the conversation was never dull - until they passed into a small town, with quaint little stalls selling a multitude of accessories and food and shops lining the whole street. They passed a few people on their way through but other than that the town seemed pretty sleepy. Grey pulled up outside a cute looking inn and called to them,

"You guys book us a few rooms, I'll put the carriage round back." The group obeyed, clambering out one at a time with Erza dragging Natsu behind her. It actually reminded Lucy of when Natsu was dragging the bandit leader a while back, and she giggled at the irony. The sky was a rich shade of deep blue and the first stars were starting to peep out, winking down at them. Lucy noticed Leo's constellation first of all and smiled, admiring the stellar brightness of Regulus, the heart of the lion. The carriage began to move again as Grey steered it round the back of the inn and Erza called out to the blonde girl,

"Are you coming, Lucy?"

"In a minute," She replied absently, lost in the beauty of the heavens. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright then." More and more stars were making themselves known as the night grew darker, and now the celestial wizard could pick out the formations of many of her spirits. She counted them all lovingly. _There's Cancer_, She thought to herself. _And Virgo, Gemini, Taurus_-

"Nice night, isn't it?" A voice made her jump. Alistair had apparently stayed with her, and now he stood close to her side, looking up at the stars along with her.

"Yeah," She replied, sounding as nice as possible though she was irritated by the disturbance. Grey passed behind them, having put away the carriage and called out,br "Lucy? Its getting late, don't stay out here too long."

"I won't." She promised earnestly as he entered the inn. As if they weren't interrupted, Alistair continued,

"Do you see that group of stars, there?" He wrapped his white-clad arm around her waist and put his head close to hers so that he could get a sense of her perspective, much to Lucy's shock and discomfort. He pointed right at Leo. "That's the king of the zodiac, Leo." Uncomfortable with the proximity, Lucy slipped out of the noble's firm hold on her and stood a little apart.

"Yeah, I know." She said somewhat shortly, though still trying for respect. She didn't want to lose this contract.

"Ah, of course you do. You are the celestial wizard, after all." He laughed to himself, but Lucy did not join in. She was about to excuse herself to go inside, but to her growing dismay, the blond boy spoke again.

"Leo is certainly my favourite of the spirits." This caught Lucy's attention, and she turned her head to face him, eyebrows cocked questioningly.

"Is that so?" She asked of him.

"Definitely! Powerful, brave, a leader, a lover." _Oh, you have no idea, buddy_. She thought darkly to herself. "Lucy," He murmured, just above a whisper. His tone put the wizard on edge, even more so as he began to advance on her, a sultry look dancing in his eyes. Panic started to set into the wizard.

"Uh, Alistair? What are you-" He silenced her by placing a finger over her lips, his other hand snaking around her waist and resting on her lower back.

"I could be your Leo, if only for tonight." Lucy's eyes opened wide in shock and disdain. She snatched herself backwards out of his grip and glared murder at him. Her hand twitched and she was debating whether or not slapping him into next year would be worth losing the rent money. She decided it was. Seeing red, she raised her right hand, its destination his cheek - but it was caught mid air. She spun round to challenge her interrupter but stopped when she saw Leo there.

"I'm sure she appreciates the offer, but she already has one, thanks." The lion spoke calmly but dangerously, a look of fury contorting his perfect features as he stared Alistair down. Despite the heated situation, butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Leo!" Lucy exclaimed with surprised delight. The spirit turned his gaze to Lucy and it softened, a loving smile replacing the anger that was there before. Alistair looked on in astonished silence.

"Hey, beautiful." He bent to kiss her cheek - the noble taking in a sharp intake of breath - and then scooped her to his side with one arm, holding her close to him lovingly, protectively. Wrapping her own arm around Leo's waist, Lucy turned to look at Alistair to see he wore a look of shock and something that looked like disdain.

"I see." He said, curtly. "So that's how it is then." The pair scowled at him, and Leo answered,

"That's how it is." His voice was equally short, and a whole lot more threatening.

"Right. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room now." Alistair turned quickly on his heel and stormed off, he reminded her a little of her father when he was angry. Her pondering was cut short by her body suddenly being lifted into the air and spun around. She squeaked and laughed as Leo's firm hands on her waist held her up and twirled her, before setting her down gently on the ground and kissing her lips sweetly and tenderly. Lucy was grinning, but then her face turned serious as she asked,

"Why did you stop me from hitting him?" She pouted, feeling like he thought her weak. He simply laughed and caressed her cheek

"Well, having felt first hand your slapping abilities, I figured I should save the poor bastard. Nothing, not even hitting on the mate of Leo, would be worth that." Lucy glared at him, but he winked at her, breaking her mood and making her laugh. "Are you not going to invite me in?" He asked her, putting on a sad, abandoned expression. Laughing, Lucy gave a loud, over dramatic sigh.

"I suppose you can come in, then." She replied playfully, smiling up at her handsome spirit. With a devilish grin, Leo pulled her up into his arms and held her like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. She made a noise of surprise but laughed as he carried her through the doors to the inn, through the empty foyer and up to the desk where sat a very surprised looking secretary. Lucy expected Leo to put her down, but he did not. Face pink, she asked awkwardly,

"Lucy Heartfelia? I think my friend Erza booked the room." Composing herself, the secretary smiled a little too sweetly at them.

"Ah yes, room 8." She opened a draw on her left and rustled through it for a moment, before triumphantly producing a little silver key and holding it out to Lucy, who took it gratefully. "Just down that hall there." She pointed to the corridor on her left. "Right at the end." Hey eyes grazed suspiciously over Leo. "It is a room for two, however. Would your...friend, like to book a room?" She smiled that too-sweet smile again, and Leo answered,

"No, thank you, I'm not staying. Just making sure my girlfriend gets settled in fine." It was the first time he had called her his girlfriend, and the blonde girl felt a wide grin spread across her face. The woman nodded curtly and Lucy smiled her thanks, as Leo began to move off towards room 8. He held her even when they reached the plain wooden door, waiting patiently while Lucy tried to put the key in the hole and unlock it.

"Aha!" She said as the lock clicked and she swung the door open. Taking back the key, they crossed into the room. Lucy wondered why the door was locked at all if Erza was in here, but then she heard the running water of the shower and her question was answered. Leo shut the door quietly with his foot, and walked further into the room. It was a reasonable size and had two single beds with lightweight, cotton blankets. A small TV sat at the end of the room, though there was no sofa. Lucy looked up at Leo expectantly. "Will you be putting me down anytime soon, then?" She asked sarcastically but playfully. He looked thoughtful for a second before replying,

"Yes, about now actually." His arms disappeared, leaving Lucy to fall through the air for a split second before her back hit the soft surface of the bed. She glared at him, heart hammering.

"You seem to have a habit of chucking me around." She stated crossly. With a mock, sympathetic expression, Leo climbed onto the bed after her, positioning himself above the blushing blonde girl, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Aw, I am very sorry beautiful." He lowered himself so that his chin rested on her belly, and he looked up at her with big, sad eyes. "Forgive me?" Lucy laughed, ran a hand through his unruly auburn mane and removed his glasses, setting them aside on the table next to the bed. His gazed up at her with his amazing hazel eyes.

"I suppose so." She teased. The boy immediately raised himself and brought his lips crashing to Lucy's, like he'd been dying to for so long. He held himself up with one elbow while his other hand held his wizard's head as he kissed her deeply and firmly, his tongue stroking hers softly. Leo didn't realise he had been grinding his hips until his girlfriend began reciprocated it, making him groan and his trousers grow uncomfortably tight. God, he wanted her, but he knew it was far too soon for that. Perhaps not too soon for other stuff though... Switching his supporting arm to the one which held her head, he ran his left hand slowly up her waist, following her amazing curves until he paused next to her breast, judging her reaction without breaking the kiss. An almost-moan slipped from her throat, the sound setting each one of Leo's nerves on fire. Her breathing increased too, and she wound her fingers gently into his mane. _All good signs_. He thought to himself, pleading that he had not miscalculated. He allowed his hand to edge right bit by bit, millimeter by millimeter, until at last it rested directly on Lucy's large, firm chest. They both seemed to release a collective sigh of relief and Leo took it as the signal that this was allowed. He caressed her gently, though he longed to be rougher, primal nature and all. For now at least, he would be gentle with her, especially since he got the very distinctive feeling that he was her first proper partner. He did love that about her, and cherished her purity almost as much as he longed to rid her of it. They were both hot and bothered, made clear by the wet shimmer on both of their skins. The kissing intensified, their mouths moving quickly and desperately against each other's, their tongues dancing swiftly in time to their rapid breathing. The lion longed to rip Lucy's shirt from her, and discard his own in turn. He probably would have done in fact, if the worst sound in the entire world hadn't interrupted

"Ahem." The couple broke apart alarmed, to see Erza standing in the door of the bathroom, wearing a towel and a look of astonishment. The two were still breathing fast, Lucy's pretty face flushed from either embarrassment or arousal, though Leo suspected both. He imagined his own cheeks possessed some colour too, and his heart was hammering. For the first time in centuries, his confidence faltered, being caught red handed. He felt himself blush further and looked away from Erza's intense gaze, feeling like a cub being scolded.

"So," Erza began, her voice unreadable. "Loke is your new boyfriend, Lucy?"

Leo looked down, wondering how she would respond, or if she would deny it. He wouldn't blame her if she did, of course, but he didn't think he'd like it-

"Yes, he is." His gaze snapped up to hers. She was gazing at him with what looked like love and pride, smiling widely. Despite the embarrassment at being caught, he couldn't help but grin back at her. Erza made a noise of surprise and something else, then went back to the bathroom to change before settling into her own bed with a magazine.

"Does this mean we're telling people now?" Leo asked, a hopeful look on his face. Lucy grew nervous and excited.

"Do you want to?" Lucy replied, tummy buzzing.

"I certainly don't mind telling everyone that you're mine." Her spirit said proudly, kissing her tenderly. Lucy beamed.

"Alright then."


End file.
